The present invention relates to a laser diode arrangement with a plurality of laser diodes.
For mounting of pump modules, in particular for Nd-YAG-laser, laser diode bars are utilized, in which the individual laser diodes are connected electrically parallel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,602 discloses an optical amplifier with laser diodes for generation of the pump light. The laser diodes are accommodated in individual blocks together with a corresponding control circuit. The blocks are connected with one another in series.